Lu Bu
How Lu Bu joined the Tourney Lu Bu is a warrior who wants to prove his strength to all. First serving his adopted father, Dong Zhuo, he defies the Allied Forces at Hu Lao and Si Shui Gates. Known for his ferocity in the former battle, Yuan Shao warns his officers to steer clear of him in every game. In most titles, he has a special duel with Liu Bei and his brothers during the conflict. Not one to trust Dong Zhuo, he often gives into Diao Chan's deception and rebels against his former master in their story modes. In other characters' scenarios, he wanders the land after his benefactor's death and steals Xia Pi away from Liu Bei. Facing Cao Cao and Liu Bei's armies at the castle, Lu Bu dies after his defeat. Classic Mode Opening Movie Two fighters in a ring prepared to fight, but as the start bell rang, Lu Bu entered the ring with his halberd and said, "I am Lu Bu! Come and get some!" The referee tried to make the mighty warrior leave as he said "Try to take me on, both of you!" then brushed the referee aside. Ryu was watching silently. The fighters in the ring tried to attack Lu Bu, only to be defeated by his halberd. As he gave a fighting pose, Lu Bu said "Power and glory, can only be attained through victory in battle!" while Ryu shrugged and walked off over his future rival's laughs. Character Select Screen Animation Lu Bu swings his halberd two times and says "Retreat is unforgivable! Fight to the death!". Special Attacks Devil Blast (Neutral) Lu Bu swings his halberd left, right, left, right then finishes with a kick, each sending an X made of red energy forward. Killer Spear (Side) Lu Bu pierces his halberd forward. If he connects, he juggles the opponent with the blade, impales again, brings him/her up then slams the target into the ground with "Why do you even try?!" Angel of Death (Up) Lu Bu swings his halberd up in a Shoryuken manner, then readies his halberd about his head and slams it into the ground when he touches it. Choke Slam (Down) Lu Bu reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Lu Bu with an electrified hand choke says "I grow tired of your presence!" then slams the opponent to the floor. Hell's Gate Tornado (Hyper Smash) Lu Bu readies his halberd on his right side saying "Don't push your luck!" then spins his halberd above his head three times, each giving a tornado that blasts enemies upwards. Dragon Killer (Final Smash) Lu Bu moves the halberd to left saying "Get lost you scum!" then does upward diagonal slash to the right, followed by 4 pairs of criss-cross slashs to the front, and finishes with a large 360-degree shockwave. If successful, he says "Waste of my time!" Bonus Costume Lu Bu's Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Dynasty Warriors 7. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Lu Bu's Bonus Costume is not unlockable Victory Animations #Lu Bu does his Dynasty Warriors 2 victory pose saying "Can anybody provide me with a decent challenge?!". #*Lu Bu does his Dynasty Warriors 2 victory pose saying "In the end, your fists are no match for my spear! (Ryu victories only) #*Lu Bu does his Dynasty Warriors 2 victory pose saying "Cao Cao, you can die with Wei!". (Cao Cao victories only) #Lu Bu does his Dynasty Warriors 5 victory pose and says "There is nobody in this land that can stop me!". #*Lu Bu does his Dynasty Warriors 5 victory pose and says "Turn back, for only death awaits you beyond this path!". (Liu Bei victories only) #*Lu Bu does his Dynasty Warriors 6 victory pose and says "I'm sorry if I injured you...". (Diaochan victories only) #Lu Bu does the Dynasty Warriors Online Halberd victory pose saying "There is none that can stand before me!". #*Lu Bu does the Dynasty Warriors Online Halberd victory pose saying "If we meet again, only one of us will walk away.". (Tadakatsu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Lu Bu rides on Red Hare to his point and jumps off saying "You keep sending them, I'll keep knocking them down!". Special Quotes *I only answer to Diaochan, not some student WHO NEVER LEARNS! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *My one on one with the great Ryu. I could never afford anything better! (When fighting Ryu) *Can you keep up, Diaochan? (When fighting Diaochan) *Cocky young fool! (When fighting Musashi) *This could actually be interesting. (When fighting Tadakatsu) *Liu Bei! You're mine! (When fighting Liu Bei) *Guan Yu... Come and I'll prove that I am the superior warrior! (When fighting Guan Yu) *Come on Demon King, live up to your name! (When fighting Nobunaga) Trivia *Lu Bu shares his English voice actor with Heihachi, HR-H, Anakaris, and Algol. *Lu Bu shares his Japanese voice actor with Combot, HR-H, and Deathborn. *Lu Bu is the only Dynasty Warriors character that appeared in a pre-''Dynasty Warriors 6'' game to have recycled voice clips used from previous Dynasty Warriors games as well as original quotes. *Ryu is Lu Bu's default rival. Gouken is Lu Bu's second rival. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney